Un Hombre entre Flores
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Harry el crece como Eliot Evans, hermano de Lily y Petunia Evans, volviéndose su misión auto impuesta arreglar todo lo que estuvo mal en el pasado... resume completo adentro. FemSeverus, FemMerodeadores y femRegulus. Harry emparejamiento múltiple (tal vez)
1. Chapter 1

**Resume: ****Harry crece como Eliot Evans, hermano de Lily y Petunia Evans, y volvió su misión auto im****puesta arreglar todo lo que estuvo mal en el pasado y de paso arreglar la relación de entre sus "hermanas",****mas su sorpresa no se queda ahí, cuando llega el momento de conocer a cierto maestro de posiciones, Harry/Eliot y Lily terminan conociendo a una pequeña y descuidada niña que Harry decide cuidar y proteger, FemSeverus termina enamorada de Eliot Evans, él desea darle un final feliz... hasta que LAS merodeadorAS aparecen en escena y quedan fascinadas por el apuesto hijo de muggles de cabello de fuego y ojos verdes con talento para la magia y sobre todo, mas bien, lo mas importante, el quidditch ****.**

**Lily nunca aceptara compartir a su hermano, ¿que podrán significar esos latidos en su corazón cuando su hermano le sonríe o el dolor en su pecho cuando lo ve con otras chicas? (incesto? No se... posiblemente, tengo que pensarlo)**

* * *

><p>Harry siempre había sabido que la muerte era una perra.<p>

No lo juzguen, era verdad. A su opinión, claro está.

El supuestamente había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Más del que podía recordar. Pero aun así seguía viviendo en otros tiempos y en otras vidas viendo todo a través de diferentes ojos y experimentando con diferentes oficios.

¿Por qué la muerte lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo traía a la vida más que a cualquier otro ser que haya existido?

Había sido mago, guerrero, maestro, espía, mesero, cocinero, bombero, policía, ladrón, héroe de guerra (de casi todas las guerras que había habido y por haber), caballero, rey, príncipe, emperador, embajador, campesino, médico y entre otras cosas. Y aunque muchos tal vez otros hubieran disfrutado de todo eso, y de ser prácticamente inmortal, para él era más molesto que un grano en el trasero. Ya se estaba casando de estar renaciendo.

Era muy molesto maldición!

Y aunque disfrutaba tener familias cariñosas, bueno, en la mayoría de los casos, no podía negar que preferiría conocer a la primera que tuvo.

Harry sabía que estaría más que encantado de conocer a los Potter y Evans y convivir apropiadamente con cada uno de ellos. Le habría gustado estar con su padre y hablar con él y con su madre ni se diga, de conocer a unos Remus y Sirius más felices, sin el peso de la muerte y dolor cargados en su hombros como la culpa, un Severus Snape no tan... amargado y rencoroso hacia el apellido Potter. Harry suspiro al pensar en las posibilidades. No entendía porque no podía renacer como algún miembro de alguna de las dos familias. De ser capaz de darle una oportunidad de cambiar a quienes de verdad lo necesitan.

El maestro de la muerte se quedó viendo el vacío donde se encontraba. Reconocía la familiar sensación de calidez y miedo que invadía su cuerpo de nuevo. Sabía que pronto seria lanzado a un nuevo cuerpo y, por ende, a una nueva vida. Podía oír los gritos de los médicos y los de una mujer, que obviamente seria su nueva madre, y palabras de aliento de un hombre, dirigidas a la mujer. Harry frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando era un bebé, odiaba que lo limitaran y no poder hablar correctamente.

Que molesto.

Empezó a refunfuñar de lo aburrido que seria, de los problemas que posiblemente tendría y de cómo posiblemente tendría que lidiar con hermanos molestos o padres sobre protectores y más.

Entonces una luz lo cegó fugazmente. Había llegado la ahora.

**::::**

**:::**

Rose Evans se hallaba postrada en una cama de hospital viendo a sus dos recién nacidos hijos. Gemelos. Había tenido gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Un hermoso y apuesto caballerito y una linda y amable princesa.

Extendió su mano y con cariño acaricio las cabezas calvas de los recién nacido que se encontraban en sus cuneros aun lado de su cama, muy ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

La Sra. Evans suspiro cuando centro su mirada en su hijo varón. Su único hijo varón hasta el momento. Y posiblemente el único que fuera a tener.

Él pequeño bribón no había llorado cuando nació, es más, no había emitido ningún sonido, recordaba como su amado esposo Robert se había preocupado ante su falta de llanto, incluso los médicos lo habían estado. Pero cuando se realizaron los estudios estos habían sido muy favorecedores y habían dejado en claro que el pequeño Eliot Lion Evans se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, nada se encontraba fuera de lugar. Era un bebé perfectamente normal. Eliot también resultó ser un bebé muy tranquilo pero Rose estaba segura que su hijo tenía ojos curiosos con una gran determinación flamante en ellos, su hijo iba a hacer una gran diferencia en la vida de alguien, o de varias personas, de eso estaba más que segura, entonces la mirada de Rose se posó en su hija Lily.

Lily, a diferencia de Eliot, era más activa. Había llorado con tantas ganas cuando nació que Rose temió que pudiera quedarse muda de tanto gritar. Había gritado, chillado y sollozado de tal manera que la pobre enfermera que la sostenía parecía aterra de haberle hecho daño. Lo más curioso era que al momento que la había acomodado al lado de su hermano (tres minutos mayor) Lily se había calmado.

Fue tan repentino su silencio que las enfermeras se habían copulado alrededor del cunero para verla, solo para descubrir que los pequeños ojos verdes de Lily se hallaban viendo fijamente a Eliot, que mantenía los ojos cómodamente cerrados en lo que posiblemente era un profundo sueño, mientras que Robert los contemplaba en silencio...

Recordaba oír como su esposo había preguntado a la enfermera a su lado y al doctor que si era posible que un bebe estuviera examinando a otro. Ya que Lily no apartaba la vista de su durmiente hermano.

El doctor y la enfermera solo dieron sonrisas divertidas y el medico contesto diciendo que eso era imposible, ya que los recién nacidos no tenían desarrollado una conciencia o voluntad para hacer determinadas cosas.

El pequeño Eliot se terció en las sabanas que lo envolvían y oprimían su extremidades provocando que un pequeño quejido escapara de sus labios y Rose por instinto lo acunara en su brazos. Era la primera vez, en su media hora de vida, que su Eliot se quejaba e iba a tomar nota que al parecer no le gustaba estar en vuelto entre tantas mantas al contrario de su hermana. Que al sentir la falta de su hermano también empezó a hacer pequeños quejidos. Lily se retorció un poco hasta que Rose también la tomo y la acomodo junto a Eliot.

Enseguida Lily volvió a dormir, mientras que Eliot por fin habría sus ojos esmeraldas, que eran iguales a los de su hermana, Rose sonrió encantada y deseaba que su Robert no se hubiera ida para que viera los ojos de su hijo. Pero tenían que recoger a Petunia de la casa de sus suegros si querían que conocieran a sus nuevos hermanos.

"Hola Eliot" lo llamo y él bebe pareció dedicarle toda su atención "Me llamo Rose Evans, y soy tu mami" por un momento Rose creyó haber visto que los ojos de Eliot se habrían de asombro, pero decido ignorarlo, ya que era imposible "Y si estoy segura de algo, es que mi sexto sentido femenino me dice que vas a hacer alguien muy importante, y no sé porque eso me preocupa tanto" murmuro.

Eliot se quedó callado un segundo hasta que, finalmente, estallo en llanto. Sorprendiendo a su madre que pensaba:

_´ ¿Acaso fue algo que dije?´_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... esta listo, gracias <strong>**por leer! hasta pronto!**

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante; **

**Fem_ Severus _****Snape**** es _Severa_ (aunque creo cambiarlo a Selene) ****Snape. **

**Fem_ James_ Potter es_ Janet_ Potter.**

**Fem _Remus_ Lupin es _Rene_ Lupin.**

**Fem _Sirius_ Black es _Mirzam_ Black.**

**Fem _Peter_ Pettigrew es _Patricia_ Pettigrew.**

**Fem _Regulus_ Black es _Rigel _Black. Si quieren sugerir nombres esta bien por mi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem_ Severus _****Snape**** es _Selene_ ****Snape. (Gano :3 ****por la ****mayoría)**

**Fem_ James_ Potter es_ Janet o Jamie_ Potter. (votación)**

**Fem _Remus_ Lupin es _Rene_ Lupin. (Se queda ****aparentemente)**

**Fem _Sirius_ Black es _Mirzam_ Black. (y este igual, ****pero si lo quieren cambiar, recuerden que debe ser una estrella o constelación)**

**Fem _Peter_ Pettigrew es _Petra_ Pettigrew. (****por ****petición de una lectora)**

**Fem _Regulus_ Black es _Rigel _Black. (Me ****pidieron cambiar este, ****pero segundo la tradición Black, debe ser una estrella así que ****por favor, siguieran su estrella o constelación favorita ****para fem Regulus)**

* * *

><p>Petunia Evans se quedó callada viendo a los dos bebes delante de ella con ceño ligeramente fruncido. Los dos bebes estaban profundamente dormidos en sus cuneros, permitiéndole a ella examinarlos con detenimiento.<p>

Eran rosas y estaban un poco arrugados, sin olvidar que eran muy pequeños, no se aparecían en nada a los bebes que salían en los comerciales de comida. Y menos a como ella se los había imaginado que serian. Petunia entre cerro sus ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Reconocía el cabello rojo que tenían los gemelos, ya que era igual al de su madre, sin embargo, los ojos verdes sin duda eran de su padre. Lily era pequeña y siempre lloraba cuando la alejaban de Eliot, mientras que el propio Eliot era muy tranquilo y casi nunca lloraba. Solo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Petunia se preguntaba si así eran todos los niños de pequeños, o al menos los gemelos.

Con curiosidad metió su mano dentro de la cuna, estiro el dedo índice de su mano mientras la hacía un puño, y enterró suavemente su dedo en la mejilla de su nuevo hermanito.

La suave carne se hundió y cuando quito el dedo volvió a su forma original. Lo repitió una, dos y tres veces más antes que una sonrisa se posara en sus delgados labios. El pequeño Eliot era muy lindo.

Cuando Petunia se disponía a retirar su dedo se topó que este era fuertemente agarrado por la manita regordeta del pelirrojo de su hermano, el cual ya se hallaba despierto, y la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes al momento que parecía darle una sonrisa desdentada…

…

Está bien, Eliot era el niño más bonito en el mundo. Eso ya estaba decidido.

**::::**

**:::::**

Harry se quedó callado, y calmado, mientras que pasaba de los brazos de su madre a los de una mujer ya mayor, llamada Lisa Evans, que parecía ser su abuela, la cual solo recordaba haberla conocido unas pocas veces después de haber salido del hospital. Era su primer cumpleaños y toda la familia se había reunido con los amigos para celebrarlo.

"Oh Rose querida, están tan lindos!" su abuela había repetido esa frase ya cinco veces, contando esta, desde hacía menos de media hora. "Debes de estar muy contenta y mi Robert muy emocionado"

"Y lo está créame, de hecho, cuando volvimos a casa del hospital, tan pronto cruzamos la puerta, Robert ya había tomado a Eliot en brazos y lo llevo a explorar el jardín y el patio trasero!" contaba alegremente Rose "Es más, incluso le mostro el bate de beisbol, las pelotas de basquetbol y futbol que compro tan pronto le habían dicho que tenía un niño en camino, está muy ansioso por enseñarle a jugar todos esos juegos para "hombres" que ni Lily o Petunia parecen interesales"

"Obviamente no; las dos son unas damitas muy lindas y no es propio que ande todas sucias corriendo detrás de una pelota!" exclamo algo indignada la mujer mayor "Es casi como si le pidiéramos al pequeño Eliot que se pusiera a vestidos y comenzara a jugar con muñecas a la casita o una fiesta de té, no es apropiado!"

Rose se mordió el interior del cachete para no responder, claramente la abuela Evans no era consciente de que su adorado nieto era secuestrado por su hermana mayor, más de una vez a la semana, donde a veces era forzado a ser parte de esos juegos "no apropiados" para hombrecitos.

"Nuestro Eliot será un chico aclamado por la damas!" proclama alegremente Lisa "¿No es así, Eliot?"

Rose vio cómo su hijo parecía hacer pucheros ante esa idea. Y su instinto materno le dijo que Eliot tenía muy buenos motivos para hacerlos.

**::::**

**::::**

Harry suspiro mientras veía y oía como sus hermanas comenzaban a discutir… de nuevo.

"No, no puedes! León es mío! _**Mío**_! Él es mi gemelo!"

"Bueno, _**yo soy la mayor!**_ Y por lo tanto la mamá! Y como Eliot es el único varón, él debe ser el padre!"

La cara de Lily se volvió en una expresión de shock ante la nueva revelación hecha ante ella. Y sin perder más tiempo volvió sus ojos ante él, en una súplica silenciosa. Sin saber que hacer volteo a ver a su entorno en busca de una distracción, Lily quería ser su "esposa" (ficticia) en el juego de la casita ya que ella había proclamado a los cuatro vientos desde que tenían cuatro años que ellos se casarían al crecer (y a pesar que todos sabían que eso no era posible, nadie se atrevía a romper la inocente ilusión de Lily para el futuro) mientras que Petunia lo consideraba como su derecho, debido a que era la mayor y siempre decía que su sueño era casarse y ser madre.

Harry sentía un poco de lastima al saber con qué tipo de hombre se terminaría cazando y que clase de hijo tendría, y aunque Dudley había mejorado bastante al crecer, eso no cambiaba la clase de niño que sería de joven. Los ojos de Harry vagaron por el pequeño jardín que había delante de su casa y sus ojos se toparon una rama, no muy grande, pero del tamaño perfecto para ser una espada improvisada. Fue a tomarla, y cuando la levanto del suelo, volteo en dirección de sus hermanas, las cuales seguían discutiendo y parecía que en cualquier momento amabas romperían en llanto.

Soltando otro suspiro, se aferró a la rama en su mano y con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a ellas de nuevo. Parecía un guerrero listo para la batalla.

"Mis señoras!" grito Harry, llamando la atención de la chicas Evans "Sir Eliot ha venido a servir a las princesas! Sir Eliot las protegerá de cualquier peligro!"

Ambas niñas se le quedaron mirando un tiempo, sus cerebros trataban de entender lo que su hermano acaba de decir, y cuando finalmente comprendieron soltaron chillidos agudos, extasiadas ante la idea de ser princesas y rápidamente entraron en el papel.

Basta decir que Harry se lamentó un poco después unos cuantos minutos de juego.

**::::**

**::::**

"Muy bien hecho Eliot!" sentencio Robert Evans con orgullo. Su hijo había logrado anotar una casta de tres puntos él solito, y para niño de seis años era un gran logró.

Eliot y Lily aun eran muy jóvenes, apenas tenían seis años, pero sus personalidades y habilidades ya estaban saliendo a la luz.

Lily era una niña muy dulce y cariñosa, linda ni se diga, siempre seguía a Eliot a todas partes como si fuera su sombra y tenía un gran temperamento, digno de su madre y abuelas, también era celosa, o al menos con Eliot, ya que no le gustaba verlo jugar con otras niñas, apenas se lo permitía Petunia sin quejarse abiertamente. Lo cual era extraño, pero, por alguna razón, no le preocupaba. Eliot, por su parte, era muy independiente y siempre trataba de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Era el único que podía interferir entre las peleas de sus hermanas sin terminar mal parado y parecía saber qué hacer para que amabas terminaran siendo igualmente felices.

Su hijo era especial. Lo sabía y le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con a solas, sin que Lily los siguiera donde quiera que iban. Hoy se alegraba de que su hija se hubiera ido a dormir temprano (obviamente creyendo que Eliot dormía a su lado) y los hubiera dejando tomar un pequeño tiempo de calidad padre e hijo.

Robert tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo acomodo sobre sus hombros antes de continuar su camino de regreso a casa. Una fresca brisa de mediados de septiembre empezaban a hacerse presente y pronto la familia Evans iría al valle Godric para pasar la navidad y el año nuevo con la abuela Evans, que los esperaba ansiosamente desde ya un tiempo. Robert y Eliot apenas iban saliendo del pequeño parque de la comunidad donde vivían cuando una cabellera roja corría apresuradamente hacia ellos.

La pequeña Lily se encontraba echa un mar de lágrimas cuando llego a ellos. Sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Eliot, brillaban ante sus lágrimas recién derramadas y hablaba entre hipos provocados de tanto sollozar. Robert, asustado, quito a su hijo de sus hombros rápidamente y se arrodillo adelante su hija.

"Lily, querida, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien fue malo con usted o te lastimo de alguna manera? por favor querida, dime que-"

Robert no termino de hacer su pregunta cuando la mirada llorosa de su hija cambio a la de una Lily furiosa.

"¡Me lo robasteis!" chillo enojada.

Y antes de que pudiera entender verdaderamente sus palabras, Lily le paso de largo y se arrojó a los brazos de su aturdido hermano, para abrazarlo tan fuertemente que el rostro de Eliot comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pero por la falta de oxígeno. Robert, que estaba sin hablaba, vio como Eliot trataba de todas las formas posibles romper el abrazo mortal de su hermana, mientras que esta le lanzaba un mirada afilada a su padre que había tomado a su León, _**suyo**_, sin permiso! Lo había tomado de ella cuando se estaba dormida, la habían hecho dormir sin él! Es decir; ¿Quién se creía que era?

Lily soltó un poco a su hermano, quien se acomodó para poder caminar, y una vez que él se enderezo se pegó como una lapa al abrazo de su León que tenía más cerca.

¡Esto era la guerra!

**::::**

**::::**

Harry frunció el ceño mientras caminaba velozmente hacia los juegos del parque.

Desde que había nacido en esta nueva vida había descubierto dos cosas muy importantes: la primera seria que no podía estar ni un segundo soló, ya que Lily parecía tener un radar para poder rastrearlo y el segundo seria que, su antigua madre, Lily, parecía tener un futuro como espía. Ya que no importaba que hiciera o donde fuera, ella siempre parecía estar _ahí_ o siguiéndolo en silencio.

Fue ese recordatorio el que lo hizo ir aún más rápido. Al hacerlo oyó una exclamación de sorpresa y como después otros pasos detrás él, claramente tratando de mantener su ritmo. Eliot soltó un suspiro cansado después de detenerse, igualmente cansado de su persecución sin sentido. Giro sobre sus talones para donde se habría escondido Lily y exactamente como lo imaginaba; Lily se hallaba mal escondida detrás de un matorral, con su cabeza roja sobresaliendo encima de él.

Volvió a suspirar…

Honestamente, Lily era un tanto extraña, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su madre seria así de joven, pero… por una extraña razón, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

"Por qué no sales ahora Lis" la llamo un tanto aburrido de lo repetitivo que se había vuelto ese raro asunto "Ya sé que llevas siguiéndome desde que salimos de casa, así que, ya ven de una vez"

Lily soltó un grito y se metió más profundamente a bajo del arbusto. Harry la vio alzando un ceja; no pudiendo identificar si era un grito de sorpresa o indignación. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, Eliot a mitad de camino a los juegos y Lily escondida en un matorral, y no se movería hasta que Lily decidiera salir por su propia voluntad. Lo cual no fue hasta unos dos minutos después. Tímidamente Lily se fue acercando a su hermano que la veía con sus manos posadas en sus caderas y un pequeño deje de decepción, obviamente no muy feliz con el comportamiento de su hermana.

Lily se contuvo de poner mala cara.

No le gustaba molestar a su hermano o decepcionarlo de ninguna manera pero tampoco le gustaba estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo sentía que si lo hacía terminaría por perderlo de una manera u otra, y no le gustaba ni un poco esa idea. Sabía que Eliot tenía que tener sus propios amigos, amigos varones, con quien jugar y hacer esas cosas de chicos que su padre seguía diciéndole y tratando de explicar todo el tiempo que trataba de unírseles en sus juegos de "hombres" que por una razón a ella no se le permitía jugar.

"Lo siento" murmuro en voz baja, Lily se quedó callada y se encogió ante el suspiro de su hermano. La joven pelirroja tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía tendencia a suspirar mucho.

Continúo callada y viendo el suelo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que su hermano le dijera que lo dejara en paz y volviera a casa como lo había visto que otros niños de su clase les decían a sus hermanitas cuando están molestos.

Pero la queja jamás llego.

En vez de ella, una mano se posó en la cabeza de Lily y con ternura acaricio su cabello rojo, Lily levanto la cabeza con sorpresa solo para toparse con la amable sonrisa de su hermano.

"Está bien, Lis" le dijo "Soló no vuelvas a esconderte mi de nuevo, ¿Esta bien? Yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes verdad?"

Lily asintió con una gran sonrisa, contenta de que su hermano no estuviera enfadado con ella. Los gemelos Evans se sonrieron mutuamente y cuando Eliot verifico que no había ningún Muggle cerca, extendió la palma de su mano, que se encontraba vacía, y la soplo en dirección a Lily, quien se rió encantada ante la lluvia inesperada de flores la cubrió poco después.

Chica Evans tomó a su hermano de la manga de su camisa y lo jalo a un árbol, que estaba un tanto lejado de los demás niños que estuvieran merodeando el lugar.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de una mirada los asechaba desde el hueco de otro árbol, el dueño de esa mirada poseía unos ojos color carbón, los cuales resplandecían ante su nuevo hallazgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno; espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**hasta luego ;3**


End file.
